Killer
STILL WIP, WILL WORK ON THIS MORE TOMORROW I live in Alola, a lovely chain of islands connected by a beautiful sea filled with Lapras, Sharpedos and every other fish pokemon you could think of. I've always loved pokemon, especially ghost types and dark types. My mother had a male dusk Lycanroc called "Eclipse", and a female Vulpix called "Beauty". Today is the day that i was going to get my very own pokemon, and i know exactly which i was going to get! My favorite starter pokemon had always been Rowlet, it's just so cute i have to take it! When i arrived to Iki town, the whole town was completely quiet. The only living beings in sight were the three small pokemon... Rowlet, Litten, and Poplio... And another small pokemon who was faintly visible behind one of the trees, but i could barely see it. It looked like a Pikachu, but it's head was tilted, like it broke it's neck. It's face was poorly made, looking like it was made with a crayon, it didn't have legs, and a wooden tail. I knew it wasn't a Pikachu, but wanted to look like one. I stared at it for a good five minutes, until it disappeared completely into the shadows. I still looked in that direction for a bit, to see if it would ever return... But it never did. I just shook my head and turned to the three usual pokemon, the only problem was that they were all gone, there was not even a little noise emmited from the noisy Poplio. I looked around, slightly frightened by the sudden disappearance of everyone. I started running back home and ran into no pokemon... except... the weird Pikachu. It walked towards me, i say walk, but it just moved close to me. I quickly backed away from the rather odd creature, still running towards home. I didn't look back, not even a moment to see if it was following me. When i arrived, i opened the door and slammed it behind me, making my mother jump. She asked me What happened, and why i don't have a pokemon, but i just went upstairs and into my room. I opened the window to see that the creature was gone, and let out a long sigh of relief, closing the window. It was at that moment that i heard my mom calling me, and i went downstairs. She told me that Beauty had disappeared, and that she was letting me and Eclipse to go find her. I nodded and went outside after saying goodbye to mom. I told Eclipse to try to sniff Beauty's presence, but he growled lowly, ears pressed to his head, and was facing the forest... the forest that i was never allowed to go into, because it was rumored that an evil pokemon was living in it. I slowly started walking inside the tree crowd, and could already smell the disgusting, rotten odor, Eclipse slightly whining while walking next to me. I almost threw up when i saw the random pokemon skeleton, that seemed like that of a Rockruff. Eclipse started whining again when he saw the rotten bones, and ran back to the house, i wanted to go back with him, but i remembered that i still had to find Beauty. I started running deep inside the forest, to the point where i couldn't find my way back, and was surrounded by trees, but that's when... i saw it. The creature that i found before, but immensely different. It wasn't a pikachu, but instead, a Rockruff, it's eyes being empty and it's legs brutally amputated, and it's emotion was full of fear and terror, and it's neck was snapped and crooked, other than that, it looked like the pikachu disguise it wore before. I remembered the skeleton and figured out what happened. The creature killed the poor Rockruff and emptied the body, wearing it as it's own skin. I quietly asked what it's name was, shaking uncontrollably, and it let out a sudden "Mimikyu!". I started backing up and hit a tree, as it started to move towards me with a happy squeal. I was now cornered by the Mimikyu, when a small fireball hit it's head and made it quickly retreat to an even deeper part of the forest. The pokemon that emmited the flame orb turned out to be my small Vulpix, Beauty! She was also lost in the forest, and was trying to escape the small being known as Mimikyu. It came back though, and it didn't look like it's usual self. It looked angry, and somewhat filled with rage. Suddenly, a black, gooey hand escaped from the rotting Rockruff skin, and slashed at my Vulpix. It hit her before she could evade the attack, and left a big mark on her stomach. She emmited a cry of pain, and ran off, completely forgetting about me. i could hear a low, gurgling sound coming from the Mimikyu as it chased after Beauty. I was left alone, in the middle of the forest. My eyes got watery and heavy, i layed back, breathing heavily. A thousand questions started filling my head: What is gonna Mimikyu do to Beauty? What is it gonna do to ME? How am i gonna get out with Beauty? Can i stop this madness by myself? All these questions had no answers, at least, not now. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all just a stupid dream. After about ten minutes of waiting to wake up, the sound of bushes ruffling caught my attention, and i got up quickly, staring at the direction where the sudden noise came from. My eyes still had to adjust to the darkness of the forest, so i didn't figure out just what it was right now. But i could only see a patch of colors that stood above the rest: a small bit of dark orange, with a big hole of red in the center. It was beauty. Poor Beauty... Poor, poor Beauty... As i recognized who i was looking at, or more precisely, WHAT i was looking at, i started getting more and more disturbed. I backed my whole body to the tree i was leaning on, trying to get away from the thing that was getting closer to me. Even if i said it before, that thing was NOT Beauty. Her soft fur was stained with dark blood, HER blood, and her eye sockets were completely hollow. Her legs were completely ripped off and stitched up, and her tail was dragging behind her now ruined body. There was a gaping hole in her chest area, and through that hole, i could see the yellow eyes of Mimikyu, and it's mouth was long, curved to the edges of it's face, with long, razor-sharp teeth slightly growing out of it, not to forget the fact that it was covered in blood and small chunks of raw skin was escaping it's jagged teeth. I started to shake, and gagged just looking at it. I ran towards the direction where i came from, and after a while, i saw light, signifying the exit of the forest. I turned my head to look behind me, still running, and saw that Mimikyu was chasing me. I ran even faster, seeing that it always kept the same pace as me. I escaped the forest, and ran straight home. Category:Pokemon Category:In-world Category:In-game